Vampire Hunters Tale
by chigusa senrou
Summary: Kaitou has always loved his friend Zero but he cant say it thinking Zero is always so annoyed and angry. What if one day Kaitou finds that maybe its not onesided after all. Yaoi. Yuuki and Kaname pairing mention.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: vampire knight and its characters belong to hino matsuri.

This is a fanfic.

Kaitou and Zero love each other. Zero is not bitten by Shizuka Hiou. They are both hunters trained by Yagari. Ichiru is in love with Akari [my own character]. Kyoushiro is Kaitou's brother.

Everyone lives in harmony only when level E's come then hunters are required to do their job.

Rating: T

Genre: Yaoi, Friendship, Romance

Vampire Hunters Tale

Chapter 1

Confessions

Kaitou Takamiya works in a cafe. He and Zero are childhood friends. At night sometimes both go to hunt level E's if given missions by Cross Kaien president of hunter association. The cafe where they work is called Piffle Cafe. It's one of the most well-known cafe owned by a noble vampire Aidou Hanabusa. He himself comes very rare and trusts Zero and Kaitou to take care of everything. Both the hunters don't mind it. Zero is the cafe chef, he bakes cookies, cakes and everything and loves cafes so he decided to work here. He has Ichiru to help him. But Zero always avoids Kaitou. He doesn't like the fact Kaitou is always flirting around with the customers. All the ladies go gaga over him, just because of that he thinks he is a hunk. Zero doesn't realise he himself is very charming but his usual death glares send people shivering. They only see him smile at Ichiru who is a total idiot. He keeps on jumping around the place like a rabbit and thinks everything is very funny.

Zero has loved Kaitou from the very beginning. Zero is just 20 years old and Kaitou is 24. Believe it or not both haven't had their first kiss yet. They were single for who knows how long. Zero never liked in childhood when Kaitou used to tease Ichiru and ruffle his hair. Zero was jealous of his brother. Kaitou used to play with Zero too but he refrained from touching him all the time. Zero never saw the sad look in Kaitou's eyes when Zero and Ichiru used to play. The truth was Kaitou was afraid to get rejected. He would die if Zero were not to return his feelings. He had confessed his feelings about Zero to his elder brother Kyoushirou. His brother always comforted him and said it will be alright. Kaitou fell in love with Zero the first time he saw him. He was sitting alone on a rock by sea and humming a tune, that sight never left his mind. They were on holiday, all of them the kiryu twins and Cross, Yagari, Kyoushiro and Kaitou.

_At the cafe_

Kaitou,"oi Zero two chiffon cakes and a cold coffee."

Zero, "yeah yeah, I'll get them."

Zero was extremely unhappy these days. He was a boy in love after all, it was almost every day he saw Kaitou hovering over him and kissing him in his dreams or imagining him and kaitou on bed without clothes making love, Zero used to get so happy whenever he saw that. The result was he was afraid of sleeping. He was sleep deprived.

Ichiru came bounding in the shop, with him was his girlfriend Akari a girl with purple hair. She and Ichiru were about to get married. Zero was very happy for his little twin but also content that now he wouldn't have to get sad that Kaitou was flirting with Ichiru. Kaitou did all this so that Zero would one day say something. Zero used to avoid his face after these scenes since he was always on verge of tears.

Zero would usually go to Kaname and Yuuki his best friends since childhood whenever he was upset. They were married and were pureblood vampires. They had four kids, twins, both the times. Both the times Yuuki was pregnant she gave birth to twins one boy and one girl. So in total there were two girls and two boys. All four brunettes were beautiful. They were very much like their parents were in childhood.

Kaname and Yuuki always comforted Zero. Kaname always advised Zero to tell Kaitou straight. It's no good if you keep it inside. Kuran couple were usually upset at Kaitou, they couldn't understand how the brat could hurt their friend. But then again Kaname and Yuuki also had doubts that maybe Kaitou did love Zero by the way Zero used to describe his actions.

Kaitou went with trays to two tables where high school girls were giggling to him. Zero was not amused he wanted to smash those girls head. God he is a guy he isn't supposed to smash girls heads. But then something happened and Zero was pissed, a girl went and pulled Kaitou to her and lowered his head. Zero just thought the nerve of this wench and then he snapped.

Zero, "TAKAMIYA KAITOU come back this instant, you flirt."

Zero was way beyond pissed. He had bottled his anger and now couldn't keep it in any longer. Senri Shiki, Rima and others looked at Zero. The whole cafe was quiet then Rima just said,"Alright back to your places."

The girl detached herself from Kaitou. Now Kaitou was sure something was wrong with Zero, but he was looking so cute. That blush on his cheeks with scowl, was adorable. He wanted to kiss Zero so much. He went back and grabbed Zero roughly and pushed him in back room where they took turns to sleep.

Zero was backed against the wall and Kaitou put his hands around Zero's head trapping him there. Zero was extremely nervous, Kaitou pulled jokes sometimes by winking at him or pinching his cheeks. This had happened in past few months.

Kaitou was very happy and anxious, either Zero loved him or he was angry as usual. Kaitou pulled Zero's face towards him and looked at those soft petal like lips, for years he had wanted to kiss him but couldn't but Kaitou was annoyed now. He had to make sure, he lowered his mouth to Zero and kissed the boy. He gently kissed him. Zero was shocked, he didn't know what had happened he suddenly felt his limbs going weak and felt himself staggering, without wanting to he had granted his lover entrance and Kaitou was over the moon. He kissed him gently tangling Zero's tongue with his. He tastes so good. And Zero was responding to him. His fingers were in Kaitou's hair pulling him closer and Kaitou's hand was around Zero waist. What did this mean? Zero loves him? He detangled himself from his lover and looked at him. The sight made Kaitou nosebleed and Kaitou fainted. Zero was blushing and his whole face was flushed, he was panting after his first kiss. Never Kaitou imagined this beautiful sight.

After sometime Zero was out of his ecstasy. He saw Kaitou down on the floor and was horrified to see he had a nosebleed and to top it off he also had a very goofy smile on his face. Zero was left thinking what is he stupid? Why is he smiling?

Zero went and grabbed a clean cloth and wetted it with cold water. He then pressed the cloth to Kaitou's nose and wiped the blood. Kaitou was woke up and saw Zero.

Kaitou," I, Zero I well I, I….."

Kaitou was blushing, he couldn't even form coherent words. Dammit he was acting like an idiot.

Zero, "I am sorry."

Kaitou felt his heart drop down to his knees, no please no Zero don't do it.

Zero continued," I am sorry, I shouted at you. There is something I must tell you Kaitou now."

Zero knew he had to tell his Kaitou everything, after that kiss Zero wanted Kaitou all the more and Kaitou had to feel something for him or it wasn't possible he would kiss him.

Zero, "Kaitou I I love you."

Zero got up and ran from the room. Before Kaitou could answer, Zero was out of shop. He got his keys out and went straight to Kuran mansion. Kaitou was just sitting there. Zero, Zero loved him…... Tears slid down his face. He was so happy. His love was returned and now he and Zero could be happy forever. Kaitou then realised Zero wasn't there. He went outside and couldn't see his silver haired beauty anywhere. Dammit why'd he have to run away? Kaitou decided to go back with Ichiru and wait for him at his place. He must clear things soon.

Kaname opened the door and saw a really flushed Zero. Then one of the kids Shinrei came and hugged Zero.

Shinrei, "uncle Zero yoo hoo it's been a while. We missed you."

He snuggled to Zero. Zero picked up the five year old and looked at him. Oh he is so cute. Just like Kaname, Zero thought. Kaname was holding his daughter Mizuki. She was living image of Yuuki. They went and sat down on armchairs. Little Mizuki was smiling at Shinrei. Then Zero looked at Kaname and smiled sheepishly. Kaname immediately knew this was about Kaitou.

Kaname, "so what happened did you confess, did you, did you?" He was excited.

Zero, "well I saw a girl flirting with him and I, well I snapped and shouted on him, he then dragged me back and….." Zero was becoming redder by the second.

Shinrei and Mizuki, "uncle are you alright? Do you want a cola or juice?"

The little kids thought he wasn't feeling well. Kaname muffled his laughter as he understood why Zero was getting red.

Zero,"hey stop that you are my best friend, you aren't supposed to embarrass me."

Kaname, "okay, okay I am sorry."

He was not sorry, he wanted to laugh his head off at Zero. Zero looked so cute, how could he not.

Zero with a pout,"you don't look sorry at all. He kissed me and then well I don't know. I was shocked and saw him with a nosebleed and then after he woke I confessed and ran."

Kaname, "come on Zero you shouldn't run. I and Yuki always thought he loved you, go back and talk to him okay." He smiled kindly.

"I am very sure he loves you." Kaname got the children in bed with other two kids and Yuki.

Kaname and Zero then talked a lot about different stuff and later ate dinner. Kaname encouraged Zero and wished him luck and Zero went back to his home after that. Zero drove his car back to his house and saw Kaitou's car there. Damn Zero was blushing. He was extremely nervous. He was deep shades of red and he was fretting, fiddling with his buttons. Then Zero suddenly stopped and slapped his cheek. He is a man he isn't supposed to be all blushy and mushy like a high school girl.

He got out and locked his car. He opened the door and went inside. His parents died when he and Ichiru were 15 years old. They were rich people and had left enough for both their kids. Yagari was their guardian now. He heard Ichiru and Kaitou laughing in the room upstairs, he really wasn't keen on finding their topic because he was pretty sure it was him.

Zero opened the door and saw them laughing with Akari. She had come by to cook again for them. Zero's eyes met with Kaitou's and he looked away. Kaitou was ready to jump and kiss Zero again but restrained himself. Zero was looking so damn sexy standing there with one hand in his hair with his midnight blue jeans with cream t shirt.

Zero was about to push Ichiru out of room and demand to be taken by Kaitou right now. Kaitou was sprawled on bed in his jacket and dark blue jeans, his hair blowing with flow of breeze. Kaitou's eyes were locked on Zero's. They seemed to be saying only one thing: I love you Zero. Zero looked away blushing.

Ichiru was way too smart to not notice anything. He knew Kaitou loves Zero and Zero loves Kaitou but as hard he tried they won't admit.

Zero was determined to set things right. He called Ichiru and told him to go to bed. He said he and Kaitou had something to discuss. Ichiru complied all too happily and went out with Akari singing a song.

Zero sat on the bed. Kaitou immediately pulled Zero to him. He had waited too long for silverette to be his. He thought it was only one sided. But he was wrong. Zero was blushing like anything he refused to look at Kaitou and was very much interested on bedcovers. Kaitou gently pulled Zero's face towards him and his heart stopped. Zero was looking beautiful. His chest falling up and down, his eyes roaming all over Kaitou's torso. Both men were lean, slender. Kaitou bended his face towards his lover's ear and said in a whisper the thing he had wanted to say for a long time.

Kaitou," I love you Zero. You ran away before hearing my reply."

He kissed Zero's ear. Zero's whole body arched towards Kaitou. He wanted this person. Zero had spent years loving him. Kaitou laid beside Zero and both looked at each other and both were surprised and a little annoyed they didn't notice this sooner. All both could see was love, care, admiration and protectiveness. Kaitou then spoke to Zero. Kaitou's scent was driving Zero crazy.

Kaitou, "why did you run?"

Zero,"um well I was embarrassed."

Kaitou, "even after I kissed you. Do you have any idea how I was feeling when you said you loved me?"

Zero turned away a little. Looking at Kaitou was doing something strange to him, his messy hair, that pale face, those eyes allured Zero to Kaitou. Most of all he wanted those soft, demanding, luscious, lips to kiss him again.

To Zero it seemed a long time back since they kissed. Kaitou was amused by seeing Zero and thought that maybe Zero was scared he would jump on him. Kaitou turned Zero's face towards him and kissed his eyelids. He spoke to Zero gently.

Kaitou," Zero what's worrying you?"

Kaitou didn't want Zero to be scared. He wanted him to love him, trust him. He will never do anything that Zero didn't want. Kaitou smiled at Zero.

Zero," um Kaitou could you kiss me again?"

Zero turned his face away flushed red. Kaitou felt himself going red. He wanted this so much since a very long time. Kaitou pulled Zero's face towards him. Zero looked at Kaitou his eyes were sparkling with anticipation. Kaitou gently lifted Zero's face and looked at him. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Kaitou brought his lips to Zero's and licked the lower one. He then kissed him. Kaitou was in heaven. Aishteru Zero were the only thoughts of Kaitou. I will always protect and love you. Kaitou pulled Zero towards him. With one hand

The other hand was tangled in his lover's silver locks. The kiss got more intense with passing of time. Their tongues lapping each other, playing and taking in each other's every scent.

Zero was totally lost, his legs tangled with Kaitou's. Zero didn't even realise he was getting aroused. He was pressed to Kaitou and Kaitou felt his aroused state.

_Kaitou thinking. Dammit Zero you just made me promise, don't let me break it. I love you very much, I waited this long, I will not scare you. Kaitou smiled gently and broke the kiss. Zero looked at Kaitou with wide eyes. It was clear Zero wanted more of the kiss._

Zero, "Kaitou, what what's wrong?"

Kaitou, "Everything is fine. Don't tempt me Zero."

Kaitou's eyes went down to Zero. Zero followed his lover's eyes and furiously blushed seeing his own aroused state. He turned the other side and pretended to sleep. His heart would burst from his nervousness and embarrassment. Zero felt arms circling him and Kaitou's mouth on his hair planting soft kisses.

Kaitou, "Don't worry love it'll go away. I will definitely make love to you, but I won't do it now, I don't want you to think that is only what I am after."

Zero turned his face towards Kaitou and saw him smiling and felt tears come down. He loved Kaitou so much. Zero hugged Kaitou and felt dizzy soon after. Kaitou's scent was making him dizzy. Zero soon felt sleepy and mumbled Kaitou aishteru. It will always be you. Kaitou felt really happy. He wanted to go and call his brother now and tell him everything.

Akari, "Don't they want food?"

Ichiru, "no it's alright, let them be."

He smiled to Akari. Akari went and kissed Ichiru and both ate their food and went to their respective rooms.

Next morning when Zero woke up he was very happy. The reason was lying beside him. Kaitou was sleeping in a very weird position. Zero laughed, hearing laughter woke Kaitou up. Kaitou saw Zero and wanted to kiss him. Zero as if reading his thoughts bent his head towards Kaitou and gave him a soft peck and then turned away blushing. Kaitou was very happy, Zero initiated the kiss.

Kaitou and Zero bathed, dressed and came down for breakfast. Ichiru and Akari were chatting about a movie both loved: Lake Placid. They saw the two coming down. Akari smiled and went to take more plates. Ichiru whistled and looked at Zero.

Zero was back to his rude, arrogant, weird behaviour. "What do you want Ichiru, what's with the whistling?"

Ichiru," you two spent the night together, what you expect?"

Zero felt himself going red. They didn't do anything. Kaitou and Akari laughed.

Kaitou, "well Ichiru we didn't do anything, but we are both dating now."

Kaitou kissed Zero on his cheek making him blush. Zero looked so embarrassed he was ready to dive in a river Thames and disappear from Ichiru's sight.

Zero," Kaitou stop it, what are you saying?"

Kaitou hugged Zero.

Kaitou," Zero I've restrained myself for so many years please don't ask me to stop now. I want to shower you with love so that no one can ever cross your mind ever."

Kaitou kissed Zero again. Ichiru started whistling and Akari came with breakfast and was giggling. Zero ran away from the room heavily breathing and red faced.

Ichiru," oh nee san is so cute."

Kaitou," I don't get him, first he wants me to kiss him then he runs if I do."

Akari," oh come on anyone will be embarrassed if you kiss them in front of so many people."

After ten minutes Zero came back with a look that said clearly don't ask me anything or get shot by Bloody Rose. Even Kaitou was silent. Ichiru was grinning. They ate in silence with a smart comments, suggestive jokes from Ichiru and a violent gaze from Zero.

Later as they were about to go for work Akari stopped Zero. She told she will drive him to the cafe. Kaitou looked disgruntled but made no further comments. Kaitou got his Porsche out and he and Ichiru left.

Akari," Zero don't be hard on Ichiru, you know he is only teasing you." She smiled kindly.

Zero," I know but it's embarrassing, did you hear his jokes, honestly his mind is full of shit."

Akari," well you know, he knew about both of you loving each other but decided you should come out and say it yourself."

Zero," oh well fine, let's go."

Akari drove Zero to the cafe but by this time she was in a great mood she left with such a parting shot that after Ichiru she was on his hit list.

Akari," ah Zero don't get mad but will you be on bottom? Because Kaitou doesn't seem he would like to be held down."

With this she went off laughing. Zero was left there with a horrified expression.

At work Zero was thinking why, why does it seem like I am the submissive one, I'll show them I'll take Kaitou down. Whoa, what am I thinking am I some pervert but then again why is it in my imagination also Kaitou is top? As this realisation dawned on him Zero turned different shades of red. He looked ready to combust.

Two girls on a nearby table pointed at him.

Mizuki," oh my, is Zero actually blushing? Wonder who the lucky guy is though I have an idea."

Christine, "wait what Zero swings that way, why god, I wanted him, but you know the guy he loves how?"

Mizuki," didn't you see the way he shouted at Kaitou yesterday, seems like Zero loves him. I am happy if he does, they look good with each other." She smiled.

Christine," hmm if it's Kaitou then its fine."

Both the girls then went to Zero and said in unison," good luck."

That day Zero was in a grumpy mood first Ichiru and Akari now those two. He suddenly saw Kaitou and was angry. Kaitou was smiling at one of the customers. Zero's hand balled in fists. Zero was now in an extremely bad mood. Later that day during closing hours Kaitou came to Zero.

Kaitou," Zero, Zero can I drop by today."

Zero," no."

Kaitou," that was fast, is something the matter?"

Kaitou saw Zero and tried to stifle laughter. He had a very cute pout on his face. He looked adorable. Kaitou went behind Zero and hugged him and took him in the relaxation room.

Kaitou kissed Zero and his one hand went to Zero's hipbone pulling him towards himself in a close embrace. Kaitou just couldn't get enough of this taste no matter how many times he kissed Zero.

Zero had his hand in Kaitou's hair and this time Zero reversed their positions and pinned Kaitou to the wall kissing him hungrily. Zero's lips licked Kaitou and tangled his tongue with Kaitou's. He loves Kaitou so much. It could never be enough. After a while they broke the kiss. Both were panting. They looked at each other and then turned away blushing and embarrassed.

Kaitou," Zero why were you acting like a princess in distress? "Kaitou knew Zero hates being called a princess.

Zero was glaring at Kaitou. The famous glare of Zero Kiryu which scared the hell outta of even Aidou their cafe owner.

Zero," just who is the princess, Kaitou dear?"

Kaitou," oh come on Zero you were acting like one."

Zero with a pout. He was actually a little happy Kaitou called him a princess since that makes Kaitou the prince because Zero is hopelessly in love with Kaitou. Kaitou embraced Zero and licked his neck. Zero tasted delicious. He just wanted to make love to him. Kaitou had promised Zero, but Zero was making it very easy for Kaitou to lose control and kiss him all over again

Zero," Kaitou please we are in the cafe."

Kaitou," Zero you feel so good, I wonder if you feel good all over as well."

Kaitou smirked. Zero was all red.

Zero," Kaitou you jerk, you are really a Lech."

Kaitou," yup, but only for you."

Zero," okay fine I was not happy that you smile at customers you are mine Kaitou, I only want you to smile at me."

Zero realised what he said and tried to run but this time Kaitou stopped him. He embraced Zero and kissed his soft hair. Zero was lost in Kaitou's ministrations.

Kaitou," you know what darling, you are making it very hard for me to stop making love to you. Please stop staying these lovely things before I ravish you Zero."

Kaitou kissed his earlobe and licked them. Zero spun around and there was determination in his eyes Kaitou saw only when they hunted e's.

Zero," do what you want Kaitou, I love you and I want you to mark me and tell everyone I am yours, just like you are mine."

Zero kissed Kaitou's forehead and gave him a peck on lips. Kaitou was stunned. He embraced Zero and was happy.

Kaitou," well Zero tonight you will be mine."

Zero," I have been yours for a long time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

review the story if you wish. No flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue

that night kaitou took zero and ravished him. needless to say zero couldn't stand properly for the next few days. they had done it six times and kaitou still couldn't get enough of zero.

kaname and yuuki were very happy when kaitou and zero visited them next week . they had come to give them their wedding invitation.

ichiru was very happy for his brother.

kaitou was in bliss on his wedding day, finally zero was his .


End file.
